eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Withered Lands Timeline
New Combine * 90 * 90 * 90 * 91 * 90 * - starts with at * The quest Lost Soldiers must be completed to start this series * 90 The quest Lost Soldiers must be completed to start this series * 90 * 90 (Repeatable) * Heroic * Heroic Other * - starts by clicking a dead flower at Deepwater Researchers * 90 * 90 * 90 (Repeatable) * Heroic Remnants of Growth * 90 * 90 * 90 * 91 * Heroic * Heroic * Heroic * 91 (Repeatable) The quest Ancient's Legacy must be completed to start this series * 90 * 90 * The quest Creating Chaos must be completed to start these quests * Heroic (Repeatable) * Heroic (Repeatable) The quest Multitudinous Extermination must be completed to start this quest * Item-triggered * 91 - examine * 91 - examine Combine Caravan at -1720, -598, -1235 * Heroic * Heroic * Heroic - opens up Captain Haliran's quests at -1708, -600, -1208 * Heroic * at 1218, -599, -1225 These quests are available after completing Lieutenant Washburn's quest, Frightening Effigies * Heroic * Heroic- one of three quests required to open up Tracker Morin's final quests at -1714, -600, -1208 These quests are available after completing Scout Master Kilkarn's quest, Parched Scouts. * Heroic * Heroic - opens up Scout Master Kilkarn's quest in Holgresh Pass at -851, -668, -562 This quest is available after completing Captain Haliran's quest, Holgresh Do. * Heroic - one of three quests required to open up Tracker Morin's final quests at -144, -745, -248 * Heroic - one of three quests required to open up Tracker Morin's final quests at -465, -678, -434 These quests are available after completing Abduction! , Safety in Numbers and Not Quite There. * Heroic * Heroic * Heroic * Heroic - repeatable Side Quests at -1719, -598, -1219 * Heroic - repeatable Deepwater Circle – Caravan at -1695, -602, -1198 * Heroic * Heroic Sanctuary of Tears at -13, -632, -726 * Heroic – automatically offered after completing Leif Tenderton's quest,* * Heroic * Heroic - opens up Queen Caleuh's quests at -151, -685, -707 These quests are available after completing Elder Kionn's quest, Alligator Skin Bag . * Heroic * Heroic - sends you back to Elder Kion at -13, -632, -726 These quests are available after completing Queen Calueh's quest, A Stone's Throw . * Heroic * Heroic - offered when you right-click the center of the Elder's ritual area and zone into the instance of the same name at -53, -626, -617 This quest is available after completing Elder Kionn's quest, The Ultimate Sacrifice. * Heroic Deepwater Circle – Tears at -217, -686, -680 * Heroic * Heroic * Heroic * Heroic * Heroic * Heroic Village of Alivan at -369, -729, 365 * Heroic - repeatable at -347, -724, 398 * Heroic - opens up Emissary Ta'lur quest at -538, -687, 426 These quests are available after completing Captain Val'Kirr's quest, No Word From Above . * Heroic * Heroic * Heroic- sends you back to Captain Val'Kirr at -347, -724, 398 These quests are available after completing Emissary Ta'lur's quest, What They Can't See... . * Heroic * Heroic - sends you back to Emissary Ta'lur at -538, -687, 426 This quest is available after completing Captain Val'Kirr's quest, Some Assembly Still Required . * Heroic at -410, -745, -257 This quest is available after completing Emissary Ta'lur's quest, Captain, My Captain? . * Heroic - Captain Val'kirr returns to Alivan during this quest * Heroic at -469, -704, 381 * Heroic * Heroic at -534, -693, 344 * Heroic * Heroic - repeatable at -434, -702, 338 * Heroic * Heroic - repeatable at -550, -692, 418 * Heroic * Heroic - repeatable at -502, -703, 448 * Heroic at -452, -702, 315 * Heroic at -492, -697, 330 This quest is available after completing Emissary Tal'ur's quest, What They Can't See... . * Heroic at -390, -700, 455 This quest becomes available after completing Some Assembly Still Required . * Heroic - repeatable Deepwater Circle – Alivan These quests become available after completing Some Assembly Still Required . at -427, -702, 475 * Heroic)- repeatable at -422, -702, 475 * Heroic - repeatable at -404, -702, 459 * Heroic * Heroic - repeatable at -400, -701, 467 * Heroic - repeatable Miscellaneous Quests Corrupted Forests * Heroic - started by examining a strange looking satyr relic (dropped by satyrs) ''- repeatable * Heroic - ''started by clicking on a at -3235, -756, -287 in Riven Plateau * Heroic - approach a distressed withertalon matron in the Waning Forest at -2029, -618, -581 to be offered this quest * Heroic - receive this quest by hailing a sickly withertalon , who wanders a section of the Waning Forest around -2652, -720, -162 Queen's Hives * Heroic- started by examining a Meat-stripped Skull (dropped by virulids in Queen's Hives - South or Queen's Hives - North ) - repeatable * Heroic - '=started by clicking on the skeleton at -2861, -533, -1193 in Queen's Hives - South and examining the Orienteering Badge you are given. Tears of Tunare * Heroic - speak to a strange spirit at 112, -745, -129 in the Tears of Tunare * Heroic - started by examining strange partially-digested bones, dropped by a marsh fiend in the Tears of Tunare. * Heroic - receive this quest by clicking on a wounded stormwing and choose "Everything deserves a chance..." at -307, -739,-52 in the Tears of Tunare -OR- * Heroic- receive this quest by clicking on a wounded stormwing and choose "It needs to die..." at -307, -739, -52 in the Tears of Tunare * Heroic - Begin this quest by examining an overseer badge , dropped by a stormwing invader in the Tears of Tunare . You may have to be on or have completed the quest Drawing the Lines before you receive this item. Rogue Hive * Heroic - Click on the strange seed at 825, -750, -287 in the Hive of the Rogue to begin the quest.